


It's Just High School...

by suicidejane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Porn, Bullying, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Pack Feels, Pack Orgies, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sharing Clothes, Threesome, werewolf behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidejane/pseuds/suicidejane
Summary: High School it'll be over soon but not for this group. This is a story about how to survive life as a teenager with very adult problems. Through trials and temptations they learn with a little lube they can get through anything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the peril I am prepared to put these characters through.

Prologue 

Lydia stared up at the ceiling unmoving. Her mother was dead and He was responsible. How did He find them, they were being so careful. 

“She’s gone…she’s gone Peter,” Lydia whispered into the pitch black room. 

Peter snapped up to stare at her. Those were the first words she had spoken in days. Days since he had rescued her from near death, days since he had learned the truth about her. At this point he didn’t care, he just wanted her safe. He would be damned if he had to lose anyone else.

“Lydia darling, come here,” he cooed wrapping her in his strong embrace. 

As soon as his arms wrapped around her she crumpled into a fit of sobs. Her tears and saliva coating his bare chest but he couldn’t care less. 

“Please Lydia, let me protect you, let me keep you safe.”

“I can’t, you’ll get hurt.”

“Stop trying to protect everyone else just let me help you,” Peter whispered through clenched teeth. 

Lydia sighed deeply. She was tired of running and fighting an enemy that was outsmarting her at every turn. Now she didn’t have just herself to think about, this time she had back up, she had Peter. But she was scared, her friends had been through so much and it seemed unfair to pile this onto them as well but she was running out of options. She looked to Peter through her tears and instead of the uncertainly she was sure was going to mirror back all she saw was salvation. It was all as she ever wanted. 

“Just say yes. I can’t lose anyone else,” Peter whispered his voice broken his arms tightening further around her. 

“Yes.” 

Somewhere Near the Beginning…

Lydia Martin sashayed through Beacon Hills High hallway like nothing could touch her. Bodies parted like the Red Sea as she coasted past them; nothing could touch her. Whispers from the lips of her peers curtseyed through her strands as her hair ghosted behind her. She had been an enigma from the moment her family moved to town. From the moment she walked in her status was declared and cemented. People were attracted to her like moths to a flame. She had the ability to unite the most unlikely of people. 

Lydia’s eyes zip across the cafeteria looking for her “friends”. Sounds of chaos permeated from a table in the corner. Seated on an island of their own were the misfits. 

Stiles Stilinski who was leaning into his… Jackson Whittemore who tried to reestablish distance. The two polar opposites found each other after the failed attempts of competing for Lydia’s affection. Tensions came to a head after one practice, when Jackson decided to teach Stiles a “lesson” but that’s a story for another time. 

Scott, Kira and Allison who found a bit of solid ground in a once turbulent relationship. Kira who had moved the same time as Lydia found herself in the middle of two feuding ex’s. From the way they’re both tugging at either arm; they’re still working out some kinks. 

Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd, known to their peers for being short on words but not physical means of expression. People spent most of high school being afraid of the two because they seemed to come as a package deal. Always swiping some sort means of expression 

Issac Lahey and Danny Mahealani who spent most of their time pretending not to eye fuck rather than actually just having sex. Issac who spent a great deal of time pining after Danny was always at a loss of what to say to his crush. Danny at best only thought of Issac as a hot piece of ass but never wanting to ruin the friendship. Boys and their feelings…

Finally Braeden Deanton and Jordan Parrish, two individuals who couldn’t be anymore different. Unlike Stiles and Jackson these two almost never fought. Braeden was hard nosed and tough while Jordan and soft and squishy. People would often joke about how she was the man in the relationship. 

“Hey Lydia,” everyone seemed to chorus as she approached the table like a queen addressing her court. 

“Hello everyone.”

Like magic everyone fell into a harmonious groove, it was like order had been restored. 

One might think it odd that everyone was so paired off at the table except for Lydia. People often whispered tales of group orgies that took place after wild parties. Ever since Lydia stepped foot in that school she left a trail of stories more infamous than the last. 

“By the way, Uncle Alan said for you to come in today after practice Scott,” Braeden chimed in. 

“Issac I thought you were going in tonight. Kira and I have plans,” Scott cried out from the other end of the table. 

“Not anymore, you don’t,” Allison grunted into her soda can, a smile warping her face. 

“Sorry, I’ve got to study today,” Issac stuttered shifting nervous glances from Scott to Allison.

Braeden threw Scott a look of understanding who appeared more akin to a kicked puppy. Lydia didn’t miss the wink that Allison threw at Braeden as she tugged Kira closer. 

Lydia frowned while the others snickered. It always bothered her; the root of their feud. Allison’s sister Kate set fire to the home of ex-boyfriend in a jealous rage. She didn’t account for his younger sisters, father and mother who were coming to visit. Now gone was the house, almost an entire family, and Allison’s sister. Two families were destroyed. What a tragedy…

When it came down to the manhunt and investigation, battle lines had been drawn and friendships had been severely mutilated. The trial didn’t make it any better. Lydia had just moved to town and was previewed to a front row seat of the destruction. The war between both families had left a stain on the town. Scott and Allison’s once epic love story was now just a casualty. 

The family in question had been the Hales, a prominent family out of New York. Derek, the oldest moved out to beacon hills with his uncle Peter and aunt Melissa. Scott was his cousin. That was all that was left of that family. To this day Peter had never been the same. 

Lydia shivered at the thought of Peter Hale…

RING!

The bell summoned the students back to real work. Bodies lugged themselves up and out the doors into the halls. Lydia fell into step behind her friends. 

Stiles being shoved and almost trampled by incoming jocks, before Jackson swooped in to steady the failing boy. Kira and scampered out with both Allison and Scott attached to both sides of her, glaring at one another. Lydia couldn’t tell if it was actual hatred or compressed lust.

Erica and Boyd who both heavily involved in tonsil hockey. “Hey you two cut it out!” Danny stands by laughing before jogging over to talk to his teammate and ex-boyfriend Ethan. 

Lydia watched Braeden square her shoulders as people attached themselves to Jordan. They swooped around her to get to him. Issac wrapped an arm around her shoulders, they bonded in their pining. 

Time for AP English.

With a class size of sixteen, Lydia shared it as she did most of her AP classes with Stiles, Kira, Scott, Danny, and Braeden. So there was no shortage of camaraderie amongst their group. 

Lydia filed her nails as Scott and Stiles bickered over Bruce Wayne vs. Batman; which of the two identities was dominate. 

I’m so bored. Just then the door swings open and in strolls Ethan. After finishing most of his semester early the young man spent his day as an office aide. Lydia wrinkled her nose as Ethan made kissy faces at Danny.

“Eww,” Braeden commented snatching the words right from her mouth. 

“What?”

“He is so beneath you. I thought you guys were through. What’s going on? Are you guys hooking up again?”

“If he’s beneath me then why do you girls care?”

“Because I don’t want to have to kick your ass because you don’t know how to keep it in your pants especially over that lame.”

“I’m single!”

“Tell that to Issac,” Stiles interjected bumping fist with Scott.

“Mind your business.”

“He’s right Daniel,” Lydia confirmed her tone ice cold as she pronounced his name.

Danny was an all around upstanding guy and probably outside of Adrian the nicest person you could hope to meet at BHHS. The only problem with Danny, if there was one; he was a man whore. Not in a joking kind of way, like after you sleep with three people who may or may not run in the same circle. No, we’re talking about the major leagues. Locker room talk spoke tales of his dick being dipped in platinum and gold. The boys went wild for it, even some of the girls too. 

“You’re a whore and you know it. I have no problem with sexual liberation but at some point the heavy rotation of foreign bodily fluid has to be daunting. We just don’t understand why you’re so averse to Issac. Outside of those horrid sweaters and scarves he’s perfectly suitable. He’d be the bottom of your dreams. The ‘fuck me’ eyes you throw around at each other is getting a little X-rated for school.” 

Scott made a gagging noise causing the others to laugh. Lydia resumed filing her nails, not missing a beat. She never wavered when it came to delivering verbal death blows. 

“Ms. Martin, you are wanted in the office.” 

Smirking farewell with a flick of her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder she was out the door; Ethan hot on her heels. 

“Aiden misses you,” Ethan whispered in her ear, causing her to grunt in disgust.

“Tell your brother, I longer do charity work. I’m not Mother Teresa.”

Ethan snorted as they continued down the empty hallway. He allowed his eyes to drape over her form. Her wonderfully packaged form. He was gay but he wasn’t blind. Lydia Martin was one of a kind. Assets that would seem large or out of place on someone else just made her pop. From her hair, to her eyes and lips and not forgetting her curves. Lydia was no stick, this girl was a pinup model. Instead of making his pants tighter he just fantasized about what having assets like those could be like.

“Stop staring at my ass Ethan, someone may mistake you for straight,” Lydia scolded as she flung open the door to the main office. Ethan barely had a chance to slip inside before the door slammed shut. 

“In your dreams Martin, in your dreams.” 

Ethan returned to his station. Perching himself on a hard wooden stool, his rigid back and upturned nose ached of pseudo importance. 

Lydia stool there arms folded as she glared about the office. Her face was expressionless but her eyes were ablaze. She parted her lips allowing her breath to pass through her lips like a cool breeze. 

She watched as Ethan murmured quietly into the phone. He looked at Lydia and rolled his eyes. Seconds later he was out of his chair and headed for the door.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m taking a lunch, you wait here.” 

“What am I suppose to do here? What the hell is going on?” 

With no response to offer Ethan had hightailed it out of the office. Lydia could have sworn she heard the devastating clink of the door being locked from the outside. That was impossible. Why would Ethan lock her in the main office?

The buzz of dead space clouded the empty the room filling her ears. The harsh blow of the air conditioning unit chilled her skin. Goose bump popping up across the smooth landscape made her long more clothing. 

Her purple floral mini dress certainly wasn’t doing the job. 

“Hello,” Lydia called out, braving her fear. 

The air shifted. At the far end of the office a heavy door leading to a dark room creaked and opened. 

“Ms. Marin, can you please come here?” 

Lydia desperately tried to assign the voice to the lexicon of faces flipping through her head. Only one was hitting the mark but it couldn’t be. What was he doing in the high school? She thought again, maybe she was wrong. Truth be told, Lydia Martin was almost never wrong when it came to memory recollection. 

Her body was on autopilot while her mind screamed for her to find the nearest exit. Now feel the pull of the threshold sucking her in to the room. She pulled her fist up to knock—

“I said come in dear,” a silky yet rough voice beckoned her into the abyss. 

The darkness of the room soothed and shocked her eyes at the same time. Seated on a plush leather couch next to the door was none other than Peter Hale. 

“Well, don’t just stand there darling have a seat.” 

But Lydia didn’t move, she was stuck to her spot on the hard wood paneling. She couldn’t take her eyes off of him, he was beautiful and terrifying all at the same time.

“What are you doing here?” 

“My dearest, I am your new principal,” he said. 

“I am your new principal.”

“Coach Finstock is acting principal until they find a replacement.”

“Tada!”

In a flash he is in front of her, nose to nose. The dim glow of the lamp battled the shadows cloaking his face. The heat emitting from her body made her long forget the goosebumps. Now her shivering was caused my something other than the cold. 

“If I didn’t know any better I would think you weren’t happy to see me.” 

“I’m not—

“Darling, your body is far more treacherous than you care to admit. Did you miss me?”

Lydia’s eyes swept over the intimidating form known as Peter Hale. Shocked that she had to see him during daylight hours, their meetings were usually reserved for the Full Moon. The Full Moon, a unique club a few towns over where if you had a particular taste for certain delicacies your needs could be met. 

She had met Peter before knowing the history of the Hale family. Had she known, had she any clue back then, she would have about faced out of that place. A place that caused her many sleepless nights and body parts aching for days. 

Daytime Peter was the town philanthropist and shut in who cared for the remaining members of his family. People rarely saw him but many attended the galas, fundraisers and parties he threw for the elite. He’d make brief appearances before making subtle exits away from the watchful crowds. 

People tended to avoid Peter one on one in order to avoid conversation that he was notorious for instigating but they pitied him. 

“You can’t be here, you completely unqualified to care for someone’s child,” Lydia whispered her heart beating wildly, her chest heaving. 

Her breath hitched as he closely rounded the perimeter of her body. She swallowed the urge to groan as the fabric of his cardigan grazed her naked arm. His cologne was soothing and held an undertone of oak. Peter stopped steps before returning to her front. He leaned close to her ear, his breath hot against her ear. 

“If anything I need to be here, someone has to keep you in line. Punish you if need be,” Peter murmured. His lips trace the cartilage and travel down the curve of her jaw. 

His lips felt harsh against her delicate skin. She gasped when she felt his large hands clasp around her waist. Lydia didn’t recognize her surrender until his lips met hers. His tongue snaked passed her lips.

The grip on her waist tightened causing her to whimper. HIs hands slid up and down her waist. gripping her curves, remembering her. Lydia’s hands slid to his chest and before she knew it she was pushing against him. 

Peter grunted in defiance, Lydia new better than to act like this but he couldn’t deny he loved the fight in her. Seconds later Lydia went horizontal, her back pushed into the leather cushions with Peter hovering over her. 

“My darling Lydia, my how the mighty have fallen,” Peter teased, his hand slipping around her neck before tightening like a vice. 

“Please, let me go.”

“Your’re not having fun?”

Peter’s other hand slithered up the opening of her exposed thighs. Her legs trembled as his warm hand left scorched skin in their wake. 

“Stop it Peter!”

“Ooh, I like this game.”  
 “This isn’t a game, get off of me,” Lydia cried out her hips bucking against his hand only causing him to fall 

“Well, why don’t we just see about that,” he whispered as his fingers snaked underneath her dress. 

Her panties at this point were twisted and soaked beyond belief. Lydia gasped as she felt his fingers fondle her nether lips. It only took seconds for Peters fingers to be buried inside of her. She felt him shutter above her, her walls tightening around his digits. His fingers feeling huge inside of her. 

“You’re soaked,” he whispered harshly against her ear.

“No!”

“Yes, just like some common slut you’re wet. You like when I manhandle you, treat you like some bitch ready to get fucked.”

“Don’t say that,” she moaned as his fingers began to thrust in and out of her. His hand around her throat tensing. 

“You love it.”

Truth be told Lydia did love it. She had never fought him before and this was a nice exchange from their usual pace. She didn’t want to admit that his disgusting language was having that effect on her. Or the thrill of him fingering her on school property was getting her off. Peter Hale did something to her that no one else did. 

“Peter…please,” she moaned; her fingers clutching the collar of his shirt. Her pelvis rocking from side to side to meet his thrust. 

The next thing she knew his fingers were gone; Lydia whimpered at the loss. Peter smiled rubbing his hands all over her. Lydia arched against the cushions that were sticking to her sweaty back. 

He pulled her panties until there was no more give and the flimsy fabric ripped away from her body. 

“Peter those were my favorite,” she whined as he maneuvered himself into a seated position with her lying across. 

“You need to be taught a lesson.”

“Peter no, let me up,” Lydia pleaded as a familiar flutter bubbled at the pit of her stomach. 

No more words were exchanged before his hand came down harshly against her backside. The initial blow shocked her more than anything. Bringing ersatz impairment to her was second nature between them. Lydia’s greatness climaxes always came from the rough dealings with Peter. It was so bad that now she couldn’t even get off without thoughts of Peter.

CRACK! 

Another strike to her backside ripped her from her thoughts. The slap sounded wet and it stung more than the other. Her thighs were slick, wetness flowed from her heated core. She was desperate for relief. 

CRACK!

Her body jerked forward, her breast pushed against his sturdy legs. Her strawberry blonde locks were wrapped in his fingers. 

CRACK!

She couldn’t breathe normally. She didn’t know how much longer she could take this.

CRACK!

“PETER!”

With that lash of his hand brought about nosey fingers that fondled her sore backside. He hooked his fingers inside of her rubbing furiously against her walls.The flutter in her gut morphed into a supernatural hurricane. She didn’t know if she wanted flee or hunker down and wait out the storm. 

“Ready,” Peter mocked as he snatched back her hair bringing him closer to her. 

“Peter…”

“Who owns you Lydia?”

“Peter…please!”

“Remember that no matter where you go I own you, not just at Full Moon but here in Beacon Hills, you don’t move without my say so. No one is to touch you except for me. Do you understand?”

“…”

“Do you!”

“YES!”

“Lydia.”

“…”

“Lydia?”

“LY-DI-A,” a new voice called out to her. A hand waved in front of her face pulling her back into reality. 

Lydia snapped out of her trance. She was staring at a worried looking Scott, Stiles and Jackson. Jackson was kneeling next to her chair, a comfortable arm around her chair. Him guarding her moves. Stiles sat rigid in his chair looking from Lydia to Jackson; his gaze switching from suspicious to concern. Scott sat by the window looking incredulously at Jackson and worried at Lydia. 

“Is she alright,” Coach Finstock called out from the front of the class. 

“When did we get to Economics?”

“Lydia, you just got here from the office,” Stiles confessed. 

“How long was I gone?”

“Two hours.”

Lydia looked up at Stiles with tears in her eyes. How did she loose so much time? None of this made any sense. She felt her body go cold. She thought she was daydreaming but the cool breeze nipping at her hot skin proved otherwise. The heat still emitting from her lap was sniffling. 

“I’m taking her to the nurse,” Jackson stated easing her to her feet and cuddling her into his side. 

Lydia swore she could have heard some of the girls swoon and a growl from the corner of the class. Jackson was determined as he guided out the door into the empty hallway. He leaned her against the wall to allow her to get her bearings. 

Without the entire class staring at her, Lydia could get her wits about herself. Recounting the events from earlier, Lydia closed her eyes and shutter. Jackson’s body was practically touching hers, his hand stroking her cheek in comfort as a tear slipped out. 

“What are you doing?”

Jackson jumped away from Lydia at the sound of Scott’s voice. He looked enraged. Jackson rolled his eyes and turned back to Lydia who had all recovered from her episode. Her eyes were clear and piercing. 

“Making sure Lydia’s okay. What do you want McCall?”

“What about Stiles?”

“What about Stiles?” 

“What if he had been the one walking out here instead of me?”

Jackson stayed silent on that part which was smart of him. One wrong word to Scott and no one would be talking to him. 

“Shouldn’t you all be in class,” a voice called out like lightening striking the sky. 

Jackson caught Lydia’s flinch. It was subtle but it was happened nonetheless. 

“Uncle Peter, what are you doing here?”

“Hello to you too Scott.”

“Sorry…hi,” Scott responded sheepishly.

“You didn’t answer his question,” Jackson stated in an unsteady tone as his teeth grind harshly against one another. 

“Maybe you three can help me spread the word, as of today, I am the new principal of Beacon Hills High School.”  
“Dude! No way!”

“Don’t call me dude.” 

Scott began rambling much like Stiles as Lydia locked on to Peter. She frowned when she noticed he wasn’t looking at her. Following his line of sight it landed on Jackson’s hands and the amount of space he was giving her. Lydia saw the clenching in of his jaw and the clip board he was white knuckling. 

“Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom,” Lydia motioned to Jackson in an effort to get passed him. 

“I’m taking you to the nurse.” 

“No, you're moving.” 

“I suggest you listen to her Mr. Whittemore,” Peter urged his tone icebound. “Hands off.”

Both Scott and Jackson glower at the tone used but Lydia slid from under Jackson and walked just as graceful as she did the start of the day. 

“Boys, classroom now,” Peter ordered. 

Both followed orders but it was Jackson who locked eyes with Peter as if to initiate a challenge; Peter loved a good challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you can, leave a review and let me know what you think. It would mean a lot. So I wrote this with the mindset that ALL the characters get some sort of a story line. I hate using characters as props. Like Lydia and Stiles are MAJOR characters but Braeden, Kira and Danny have a storyline too. If it bothers you sorry, if not stick around...you might like it.


End file.
